


A Flame for the Lost

by Vandi20



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandi20/pseuds/Vandi20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2014 Hydra began project Evolution, a trial of experiments to test different powers on kids. At 14 years old Ivy Ronan found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. After years of trials the Avengers catch on and begin a search and rescue, but what happens when they get there and find Ivy? What will they decide to do with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue takes place during age of ultron.

_Ivy's POV_ [(how ivy looks but at 14)](http://info.russian-women.net/russian-women/Family/pictures/Russian-women-Family-pictures-23.jpg) _  
_

 

 _"_ Ivy? Ivy if you're awake come downstairs. IVY!" My mom started yelling.

 

I tried not to pay attention. As I cracked my eyes open I could see it was only 6:00. "3 hours of sleep. Great." My best friend Anna kept me up all night wanting me to tell her about my date with Gage. Mom thinks I'm too young to be in a relationship but I have known him since kindergarten and all of moms friends think it's healthy for me. See I'm an introvert and when it comes to new people I don't really talk. It's not like I don't want to talk, I just don't know what to say.

 

"Ivy I am not calling you again, you have slept all damn day. Now it's dinner time!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Dinner?" Ivy said confused as she pulled back the blinds to see complete darkness staring back at her. "Might as well shower."

 

As I walked to the bathroom I took a hot shower and brushed my teeth. After I stepped out, wiped off the fogged mirror and brushed my hair. Getting dressed I looked back up and couldn't help but stare at my reflection. I have always had that homeless look about me; my hair seemed like it hadn't been washed in months, I have always been small in size, dirt usually appears on my skin pretty quick, and my eyes tend to look dead. When I'm about done I walk back to my room but forgot what I was going in there for. I started walking to the kitchen when I saw my calendar and freaked. I completely spaced out and forgot I needed to buy tampons since my period was starting soon.[  
](http://info.russian-women.net/russian-women/Family/pictures/Russian-women-Family-pictures-23.jpg)

 

 I raced down to grab my keys almost tripping on the last step. "Mom I have to run to the store be back soon!" 

"Ivy can you just..."  I closed the door before she could finish.

 

The minute I walked out I could see the corner store down the street. I just had to get out of the neighborhood first. Whenever you decide to walk it's like you forever have to put on reflectors or something. People in Staten Island can't drive to save their life and worst yet the streets are so small your chances of getting smashed like a bug are about 100%. I passed some people I knew on the way making sure to ask how they were. The street was packed with cars.

I finally reached the store and quickly grabbed what I needed and paid. When I stepped out the only thing left was a black SUV that I didn't notice before. Some of the street lights were flickering while others were out. I started to feel a bit uneasy so I quickened my pace so I didn't look so vulnerable. Coming up to cross the street I could see my house in full view. There was a man fairly tall with a bald head leaving my driveway. From where I was I could see my mom didn't know the guy and soon closed the door. I followed my eyes to see where he could have came from and noticed the black suv form the store was now across the street from my house.

As I walked up more the man was walking towards the van but before he got in his eyes snapped on me. I wasn't sure if I made a noise but I knew I needing to run or hide. The man started to shout at the driver while he put the high beams on. I tried to shield my eyes but the headlights were too bright so I ran. As soon as I turned I could here tires screeching along the pavement. I ran through the gas station trying to cut across the park by my school. I knew if I tried to get into the ally I possibly could lose them and make it back to my house. It seems that luck always runs out in the worst times. I was hiding in the bush by my school ready to make the run back home since I didn't hear anything for a minute. I started walking back home thinking I was safe but my mistake was not seeing the second suv rolling up. My best bet now I thought was to scream.

 

"HELP!! PLEASE HELP ME, I NEED HELP!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. I soon saw a man coming out of the gas station.

"SIR PLEASE HELP ME!! THERE ARE THE MEN IN THESE SUVS THAT ARE CHASING ME." I was hysterical at this point. I heard the vans catching up and I looked at the mans face to see if he would help.

When I looked up the man just smiled. "Thanks for coming back. I thought we would have to run you down."   

 

I looked around and tried to run but the man grabbed me. Both vans pulled up by now and there were at least 8 men coming towards me. I started to scream louder but I was crying so hard I could barley breath. The man tried to hold a tighter grip but I kicked his knees. The man yelled and pushed me to another guy that was rougher. Most of the men were holding guns and started hitting me in the legs so I would't kick them like I did the other. One guy who had blond hair and scars on his face tried to use a headband as a gag but as his hands came close I bit in to his knuckles till they bled. He inspected his bloody hand when the rest of the men wrestled me to the ground. They tied my hands with zip ties and carried me to the first suv I saw earlier. I was screaming so loud I could tell my voice was giving out and my legs were burning because of how much I was thrashing around but I wouldn't stop. I needed to find a way to get away from them. The men threw me in the back seat when one of then put some white cloth over my mouth. I was struggling to breath. With each breath I could feel myself getting more and more tired. I could smell the burning rubber from the tires and some very strong cologne. My body became weak and my head was light. The last thing I could hear was the slam of the doors. I knew it was over, I took that last breath before all I could see was pure darkness.

 

 _Ivy's Dream_    

_I felt a breeze running across my body. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of a hill overlooking a small farm house. Looking down I was wearing a cotton blue floral sundress. My hair wasn't the same brown I've always had and my skin felt smooth. The sky was baby blue with no clouds and I could hear kids laughing with each other. I felt safe but had no idea where I was. A man comes out of the house followed by others. They looked in my direction and smiled but it seemed to be directed toward something behind me. I stood up to go ask them who they were when I felt strong arms hold me back. I looked behind me to see who was holding me but all I saw was blue. They held so much knowledge and understanding. He looked at me like he knew who I was.I didn't look away nor did I try to move. I thought maybe he would know what was going on. As I opened my mouth to ask him I realized I had no voice and all he did was hold me tighter. It was all that was needed._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have always thought there was nothing worse than hell. A place where your daily routine contained of burning. Whether you were caught in a floating in a storm, pushing weight around, or stuck in a cell one thing remained: the everlasting burn of your soul in flames. It had me thinking at least hell is consistent." -Ivy

_Ivy's POV_

 

_5 years later..._

 

 

 " **All level 1 students head to the cafeteria, all level 2 students begin moving to the training facility, and all level 3's make your way to the lab. HAIL HYDRA"** **  
**

 

My eyes snapped open as our daily schedules were being read through the loud speaker. I stood up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom swiping my access card to open the door. It was weird at first getting these cards, they made us line up to get our picture taken and have us fingerprinted. After that our team leaders took us into some conference room to have us caught up on a few new rules and security measures taking place. Apparently It had to do with the Avengers taking down another hydra base when they were battling some robot. The news got around fast and everyone knew about the loss of twins and how they turned against us. When it ended we quickly went underground and the new policies took place. They made sure we knew them by heart.

  * Everyone must walk with their access card at all times. Failure to do so will result in longer lab hours. ( _They will experiment on you more_ )
  * All student must be in their rooms at 10:30. Failure to comply will result in longer training hours. ( _The instructors will beat you until you break or die_ )
  * Whoever does not want to participate it drills will be immediately terminated. ( _You will be killed on site_ )
  * **Hail Hydra**



I took a brushed my teeth and got in the shower. I knew I could take some extra time since my level wasn't called but more time gave me a chance to sort through my mind.  I started to think about the schedule. The level 1 kids were the youngest of us so they did jobs like cooking, cleaning and organizing. They got to take regular classes and weren't yet exposed to what the upper levels were doing. Level 2 kids started their training today. The instructors will teach them how to fight hand to hand and a few that excelled would move on the weaponry. At that point you would be put in a ring and use whatever weapon you were given to kill you opponent. The ones who were level 3 are taken to the lab to start their trial. This is where they learn of their "place in life" and what project Evolution is about. Their teacher will stand in front of machines and assign each student a trial number with the corresponding machine. At the end of the day Cara who sat in the office put up a list of  kids that died. See when you're a level 3 is when you get your powers. You sit in this huge machine while needles inject a type of serum into your veins and the nurses helping the instructor would take knives and cut deep into the skin to pour a different kind of liquid in. Then they would leave you in the machine for 3 days to see how your body reacted to it. Most of the time when the guards came back to check on the kids half of them were already dead.

I didn't realize that I had begun to cry so I got out of the shower and got dressed. I used my card to open my bedroom door and began walking to the cafeteria to get something to eat. As I walked I could hear the screams of the kids in the lab and thought back to how I made it. In my entire class I was the only one who came out alive instantly making me the only level 4. I remember how the minute they took me out of the machine I had to go back in and be put under more trials. This time they injected me with more than one serum. I can still feel the pain sometimes. It felt like all of my organs were ripping apart and my blood was literally boiling. I thought my heart would have gave out but when the 3 days were up I was still there.

I looked back up and noticed the halls were quieter than usual meaning more kids had died. The guard were on high alert as I passed them making sure I had powers were always under control. Living on base there is no such thing as a good day. Me being the oldest I pitied the level 1 kids because I knew what was waiting for them. I knew what the level 2 kids go through. I watched them sometimes as they had to kill the friends they made when they were new here. I would see the looks on their faces as some made it to level 3 and realized it was all a waste.

  _Flashback_

_My eyes were heavy and I could feel myself gain back use of my arms and legs. I wanted to move but my body was still generally weak like I had just waken up from a coma. I could feel the sleep lift from my eyes so I opened them slowly scared as to what I might see. Darkness...It was still dark. I tried to move but I could tell my hands were locked behind me, I began to roll over not knowing if I was laying face down or up. I must have made too much noise because large hands yanked me by my shoulders and ripped my blindfold off along with some of my hair. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to how bright it was but as I looked up I came face to face with a man with pale green eyes and short black hair. He grinned like he was excited but it did not reach his eyes._

 

_" Good morning." He said shortly. "You took the longest to wake up." I could instantly tell he was forcing himself to be polite. Like his patience was already tested today._

_"Why am I ..."  "Don't worry about It, this doesn't concern you at the moment."  He replied cutting me off._

 

_I decided to take the time to survey my surroundings. We were in a fairly large SUV with two people in the front with a kid maybe around my age. I looked back to the man on my right who had a gun on his waist and hold a briefcase on his lap. I turned around and saw two kids who could have been related sitting in the middle of a man with another briefcase and a women who was holding a shotgun. I looked back to the kids and noticed they had these black collars on that had a small screen in the middle. They couldn't have been a day older than 11. After a few minutes riding in silence I wanted some answers. As I was about to speak I could see the girl in the back shaking her head at me as if to try and stop me. I decided to ignore her thinking maybe she just stressed out. I opened my mouth again but all that came out was a low groan. Pain shot through my body as my hands went for the collar trying to take it off. My skin felt as though I was thrown into a crate full of broken glass cutting into my body until it reached the bone.The pain was soon over but I could feel the affects of it as tears rolled down my face. I leaned back in the seat hoping to catch my breath as I looked at him through my blurry vision. He was holding a remote with various numbers on it. I took a glance behind me to see the tears coming out of the little girls eyes as she held her breath making sure not to create noise still shaking her head at me. The SUV came to a sudden stop and my body lurched forward._

 

_"Okay, when you kids walk out of this van you will stand in line and wait to be fingerprinted. You are not to speak and don't go wondering off." He spoke as he got out of the van.  We did as we were told and soon was taken into the cafeteria where we received our orientation. A short man with glasses began to give a speech about why we were here. I didn't really pay attention but at the end everyone stood up and started to make their way into to rest of the building for the tour. I looked back at the podium to here._

_"We are here for the soul purpose of making the human race succeed. HAIL HYDRA"._

_Flashback End_

 

I snapped out of it just in time to see some guards carrying out bodies of the kids that did not survive. I glanced just right of the hallway to see only one kid made it. She looked at me as if I would be giving her answers or try and help her. All I could do was look straight ahead and hoped I had enough time to eat.

After I had my breakfast I walked to one of the training rooms where they had me practice controlling all of my powers. When I walked in I saw kids from level 1 staring at me. I knew what was happening but they had no clue. It usually worked out better that way. I remembered that today the level ones would be graded to see it they passed or not. Obviously these kid didn't make the cut.

The teacher took notice of me and walked up to me. She talked so only I could hear "try to be quick this time will you." I knew it wasn't a question. I walked up and introduced myself.

 

"Hello, my name is Ivy. You guys took your exams today right?" I could see some of the kids eyes shoot up at me in fear. The must have an idea now.

"I'm here to tell you that you have failed and will not be moving on to level 2. Please everyone if you could make your way to the roof." I said.

 

They began to walk out but I saw one who didn't move from his place. I could tell his eyes where beginning to tear up but there was nothing I could have done at this point. I slowly walked up, took his hand and made my way to the staircase. I looked at them with the most passive face I could muster up and used one of my powers: mind control. I would usually use my mind so I didn't have to watch them but my teacher wanted me to try another way. So instead of mentally commanding them like I wanted I had to use my voice. 

 

"Make a line." I said and they did it. 

"WALK!" One by one they walked off the roof top plummeting 70ft towards the ground. When the last one went I walked back down to my room where I ran in the bathroom no longer able to keep my breakfast down. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. If you like this story please leave a comment and like. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it would be awesome to get feedback. Happy to get suggestions! I'll try to update every 2 days.


End file.
